1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the handling of injection molded articles. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for handling injection molded articles of substantially amorphous polyethylene terephthalate and similar materials, whereby an array of molded articles is reconfigured into a single row.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
The use of polyethylene terephthalate (hereinafter referred to as “PET”) and similar materials as the materials of choice in the formation of numerous injection molded articles is well known in the art. For example, in the bottle and container industry, the blow molding of injection molded PET preforms has gained wide acceptance, and is experiencing strong growth. Among the reasons for this is the fact that PET and similar materials offer a wide range of desirable properties. Specifically, PET materials generally evidence high strength, good clarity, and low gas permeation characteristics. Further, PET materials are comparatively easy to recycle. Accordingly, they are desirable for use in retail packaging applications.
In systems and apparatus for the injection molding of articles/preforms of the type alluded to above, a mold and a molten material transport means are commonly provided. The mold typically includes a first cavity extending inwardly from an outer surface of the mold to an inner end, an article formation cavity, and a gate connecting the first cavity to the article formation cavity. The gate defines an inlet orifice in the inner end of the first cavity, and an outlet orifice which opens into the article formation cavity.